Wait, Male Ships Exist Too?
by V-Trigger
Summary: One-Shot Collection. Some stories may coincide and some may be the connection to the others. The stories theirselves depicts the lives of Shipgirls, and Shipboys.
1. A Long awaited Reunion

Kaga wasn't stalking…

She definitely wasn't stalking. Kaga told herself as she peeked through the corner.

If you were to pass Kaga on that day, she would tell you to move along with your day and leave her be.

But who could be so interesting enough to be stalked by Kaga you ask? Most likely the others in the naval base would first think of Akagi. Kaga's fellow carrier. But that wasn't the current case whatsoever. Kaga peeked again, looking at her current target.

Kaga hid her head back, as her target turned to look if anyone was watching. She sighed in relief as she went on unnoticed. But once again the question remains. Who was Kaga stalking? And why was Kaga stalking them?

Let me tell you why. Kaga was stalking this person because she felt a strange connection to them. And who she was stalking? She didn't know. But she has every intent in finding out.

She followed him for the whole day as he toured out the naval base. She hid herself whenever he looked back. She peeked whenever he wasn't looking.

To any normal person, it would look as if Kaga was head over heels for this person. But how could that be? Kaga barely knew this person yet she couldn't keep herself away from him. Its like there's a certain attraction to him. He felt like a male Akagi to her. Maybe that's why she was following him around. Cause he had the same aura as Akagi surrounding him. But how could this male even compare to her lovely Akagi?

As Kaga's thoughts rambled on, she didn't notice that her said target was now in front of her with an amused look on his face as he saw her face flush.

"Why were you following me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were following me since this morning."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

They rambled on like this for a few minutes, as the man asked Kaga more questions, and Kaga doing her best to dodge them. They went on like this for a few minutes before both sides stops talking, basking them in an awkward silence. Kaga assessed the man in front of her. He had short brown hair, much like her's and he wore the standard male sailor uniform with a captain's hat on his head. By the looks of his face, Kaga guessed that he knew what she was doing.

"Like what you see?" He teased. Kaga shook her head.

"What's your name?" Kaga asked.

"Shouldn't one introduce theirselves first before asking for another person's name?"

Kaga silently glared at the man, who had a cheeky look on his face before she sighed.

"Im from the First Carrier Division… Kaga." Kaga introduced herself. "Now tell me your name." She demanded.

The man looked taken aback as she introduced herself. Yet his surprised face, slowly formed itself into a grin.

"Nameship of the Kii-Class Battlecruisers. Kii." He introduced himself.

"Eh?" Now it was Kaga's turn to be surprised.

He sighed. "Like I said. My name is Ki-" before he could finish he was interrupted by the carrier who suddenly latched herself onto his chest, holding him close.

"Kii…" She started to sniffle.

Kii chuckled nervously.

"C'mon Kaga… are you actually crying…?" He asked. Concern filling his voice.

"I've been through so much… Kii…" Kaga said between sobs.

Kii smiled softly as he rubbed her back in a supporting matter.

"Mhm. You did well Kaga… one of the most prestiged carriers in Japanese history… Tosa would be proud." He said reassuringly.

Kaga's sobs could be heard for a long time that day.

Now Kaga definitely wasn't stalking. She never stalked anyone that day nor she ever will.

But if she never followed this man around that day, she would've never met the ship that never saw the light of day.

She would've never seen the only one with the connection to who she was once before.

The Tosa-Class Battleship. Kaga.


	2. Forgive and Forget

**A/N: Now i know that these stories might seem rushed from a standpoint. but I decided to make up one story per day that im still sick. afterwards when i get better the updates should be irregular from then on. but moving on to the reviews**

 **halo3wolf: I might actually delve into other foreign country ships, once im run out of content for the Major Countries, but eventually i do hope on using Canadian ships.**

 **Arpeggio GTA Collection: Well its mostly a collection of short-stories. well you never know when im gonna decide to make a "sequel" of some sorts in this. well you would probably see more Kii in the future. probably.**

* * *

Bismarck loved to hold up her pride.

Well if you were once called as the "Monster of the Atlantic" by some people, wouldn't you do the same?

Bismarck loved to live in the past. Surrounded by endless praise from the likes of Eugen didn't help her modesty either. Because of this Bismarck's pride grew and grew up to the point where she felt "Bigger" than Musashi. With her chest held high.

She was known as a foreign Nagato. A Role-Model for both foreign and Japanese ships alike. Being the first foreign ship to arrive in the Japanese naval base helped her claim that title.

She would roam the halls, and be greeted by different names. "Bisko" coming from most Japanese ships, mostly destroyers. "Lady Bismarck" from the ever graceful Warspite. "Biscuit" From Iowa… to her dismay. And the ever so famous "Bismarck-Nee Sama" from Prinz Eugen yours truly.

Now back to the matter at hand. Bismarck's pride is truly enormous in terms of size. So large… yet so fragile…

Yes, very fragile indeed.

Bismarck's pride was broken into shards as she saw a rogue shell head straight towards her protégé Prinz Eugen during one of their sorties. She felt as if she was betrayed by her own abilities as she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it in time to save her from said shell.

She simply didn't generate the knots to do so.

Everything happened in slow motion. As if the world was rubbing it in Bismarck's face, that she couldn't save the one that looked up to her the most.

Eugen looked at her as she also knew what was coming. She gave Bismarck one of her assuring smiles, the same ones that she would use whenever she would comfort her on a bad day. Bismarck cried out her name as Eugen closed her eyes, preparing for what's to come, with Bismarck doing the same. Not wanting to see her junior be blown to smithereens

Bismarck waited for the explosion to occur. But none came whatsoever.

Bismarck opened her eyes to see a perfectly well Eugen… and a man standing in front of her, stray shell in hand. The Man smirked as if catching a stray shell like that was normal for him.

"Eugen!" Bismarck called out.

"Bismarck-Nee Sama!" she called back.

Bismarck felt relief flood out through her entire body as she makes it beside Eugen, behind the man from earlier.

She Looked at the leaner form in front of them. She noticed that he was wearing a Royal Navy uniform, complete with a decorative sword and everything. His black hair fluttered in the ocean wind as his Ship guns took aim and fired.

Who was this person was unbeknownst to Bismarck. But she was thankful that he was there to save Eugen at her time of peril. Bismarck made sure to say her thanks when everything is over with.

* * *

The battle held on for another couple of hours before victory was in their grasp. With help from the new member of their fleet, they returned to the naval base with content on each face.

Bismarck sighed as she lay on one of the small pools in the repair docks. She only took light damage so she shouldn't take long.

As she bathed, her mind went back to the man from earlier. His identity was still a mystery to her. She hoped that he was still present in the base as she still needed to thank him for his rescue.

* * *

Bismarck trudged along the base, greeting a few people here and there. But her sole objective is still finding that same man from earlier.

The night was getting late and Bismarck was slowly losing hope. Until she heard a sound of laughter echoing from one of the rooms in the battleship dorms. Bismarck carefully followed the sound as she sees an open door. She peeked through the door to see the man and Warspite, laughing over something as they preumably talked.

Warspite noticed Bismarck as she turned her head towards the door and called out to her.

"Why hello there, Lady Bismarck! Me and Sir Hood were just catching up!"

Bismarck gasped inside when she heard that name.

"… Hood?"

Hood turned his head to meet her and smiled sheepishly.

"So… we meet again Bismarck…" He greeted off.

"You're… Hood?" Bismarck asked.

Hood gave another one of his smiles before nodding.

"And you saved… Eugen…?"

"Yeah… what of it?"

"B-But I sank you…" Bismarck stated, her voice betraying her as it shook behind every word.

Warspite watched the scene unfold in front of her as Hood stood up from his place beside her, and casually walked towards Bismarck, stopping only a few feet away from her.

"That was all in the past Bismarck. It was war. And we were both fighting for our own countries. This time however, we're on the same fleet. We have the same goals." Hood calmly stated as he made eye contact with her. He flashed another smile before continuing. "And besides… it's a little reassuring that the one who managed to sink me is now fighting along side me. Isn't it?"

Bismarck was silent as she stared at the Hood's eyes. His explanation echoed in her head.

"So you forgive me for sinking you?" She nervously asked.

"A Hundred percent yes." Hood nodded as he answered.

Now the next scene that took place, was indeed a bit odd to say. Cause the usual calm and collected prideful Bismarck, literally threw herself in the arms of her former enemy.

"Wha- Hey…!" He cried out as Bismarck hugged him tighter.

"Oh My…" Warspite breathed in. A new side of the glorious German Battleship was showing. And she loved watching every second of it.

"Thank You…" Bismarck said as her face dug around Hood's chest.

Hood smiled as he hugged her back. "No Problem."

Now Bismarck loved to hold up her pride. She held it up as if it was the best trophy that she ever had. But after this night, Bismarck found something better to uphold.

The Forgiveness of an Old Enemy.

Bismarck now found out, the true meaning of Forgive and Forget.


	3. A Very Warm Welcome?

Okay… This wasn't supposed to happen. Arleigh Burke thought as he hid himself under a kotatsu conveniently placed in the Ship lounge.

He and his sisters were sent from the U.S to Japan as a part of the Coalition fleet.

He and his sisters were esteemed ships back at the U.S, They were praised. They were the pride of the U.S Navy, in which they were the first Missile Guided Destroyers to ever be summoned.

And yet…

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?"

Arly ran as hard as his little legs could carry him. The kotatsu that he was hiding in was blasted to smithereens by the one he entitled the 'She-Beast'. Said She-Beast has been a great pain in the ass ever since Arly and his sisters got to Japan.

Cause even if they _ **were**_ Missile Guided Destroyers, it still meant that they were _**still**_ destroyers.

And in the face of a certain raven haired battleship. It only meant that she had more cute little kids to cuddle.

Especially him, who was roughly described as a 'Shota'.

The moment they stepped foot on the Naval Base, He and his sisters were decimated.

His sisters Barry, John Paul Jones, and Curtis Wilbur. Were incapacitated in a blink of an eye. From a nightmarish move that she calls: A "Hug".

Arly panted as he hid himself behind a wall.

"Why is this happening…" he asked himself again.

He tried to calm himself down as a small hand grabbed his arm.

"Arly… is that you…?" John Paul asked him as she tried to stand properly.

"P-Pauly…? Oh my god Pauly what did she do to you!?" Arly supported her.

Pauly gave him a weak smile before she tried to push him away.

"Y-you need to run Arly… y-you need to survive… for all of us…" Pauly promptly said before she collapsed in his arms.

"PAULY!" Arly cried out. But before he could grieve on his sister's "Death" even more. The wall beside him exploded.

Nagato peeked out of the hole she made on the wall with a maniacal grin on her face as she sets her sights on Arly.

"I Fooooound you~" Nagato cooed.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Arly exclaimed before he was caught by four other arms, presumably belonging to his other two sisters.

"Big Bro Arly… its time for you to join us…" Barry said with the same grin that Nagato had.

"One of us… One of us…" Wilbur nodded.

"No… what are you two doing!? Barry!? Wilbur!? Let me go, **PLEASE!** " Arly begged.

Barry shook her small little head, still wearing that sadistic grin.

"No can do Big Bro Arly… You need to feel the same suffering that we faced…"

"Come here Little Arly~!" Nagamon cooed from afar.

"NO! PLEASE! IM SORRY! BARRY PLEASE!" Arly begged.

Barry and Wilbur shared maniacal grins as they, combined dragged their ever-so helpless big brother towards his impending doom.

A Child's cries of despair, pain and suffering could be heard from Nagato's bussoms.

And the day ended with: Broken furniture, A Nagato-Shaped hole in the walls, The crying sounds of the Admiral's wallet. A Happily contented Nagato.

And a heavily traumatized Destroyer Class.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Not the longest story I know, but I'm doing my best on releasing a story per day so yeah.**


End file.
